We have been studying the efficacy of antioxidant therapy for tardive dyskinesia (TD). The treatment involves alpha-tocopherol. Results reveal a significant improvement in movement disorder and a trend toward improvement in psychopathology in schizophrenic and schizoaffective patients with TD after administration of alpha-tocopherol, but no change in neuroleptic- induced parkinsonism with this agent.